Un simple festejo
by Kmiya
Summary: Manta descubre que no todo el mundo tiene las mismas celebraciones e ideas.


¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Un simple festejo**  
_Navidad _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

24 de Diciembre, fecha en la que todo mundo anda muy agitado, corriendo de un lado a otro, preparando los últimos detalles para la cena navideña, recibiendo a los familiares o amigos que vienen de lejos a visitarlos o arreglando todo para aquella cena importante. La compra de los regalos, los adornos típicos de la fecha. Así era como la gente normal pasaba ese día, pero los habitantes de la Pensión a las afueras de la ciudad no eran precisamente normales.

Un chico, de no más de 17 años, pero que su estatura provocaba que uno dudara su edad, se encontraba sentado en el parque, su mirada perdida en el lago congelado que tenía frente a sí. Se notaba algo desanimado y ausente, sin la típica alegría que –se supone- invade a la gente en esas fiestas.

Manta llevaba desde la mañana en aquel lugar, dejando que el café que traía en sus manos se fuera enfriando poco a poco, sólo suspirando de vez en cuando de manera algo triste.

Moske, su siempre fiel compañero, estaba a su lado, mirándolo con preocupación desde hace rato, sin atreverse a decir palabra alguna pues temía interrumpir sus pensamientos. Aunque los suspiros del chico no eran de gran ayuda para tranquilizar al fantasma, así que, cuando el joven intentó tomar su café y lo escupió al darse cuenta de que estaba ya frío, el Herrero se atrevió a decir su duda más grande.

- ¿Pasó algo malo, como para que llevemos toda la mañana aquí y no con los demás?

Manta alzó la vista y miró a Moske por largo rato, como si apenas se estuviera dando cuenta de que el fantasma había estado con él en todo momento. Desvió su mirada al lago y luego al frío café que traía en las manos, para negar con un gesto de cabeza y volver a suspirar, más deprimido que antes, haciendo que Moske se sintiera mal y más preocupado (si eso era posible).

- ¿Tan malo es que no puedes contárselo a tu espíritu acompañante? –No estaba reclamando, sólo quería hacerle entender al chico que podía confiar en él, y al parecer Manta lo entendió, porque se puso de pie y tiro la lata a la basura, haciéndole una seña al fantasma de que lo siguiera, pues resultaría muy extraño que hablara _solo_.

Caminó hasta una parte solitaria del parque y se recargó en uno de los árboles, mirando a Moske de manera ausente. El silencio se prolongo más de lo esperado y Moske iba a hablar de nuevo, creyendo que el chico otra vez se había sumido en sus pensamientos, pero Manta se sentó en el pasto y murmuró algo que no fue entendible.

- ¿Qué?

- Dije: No sabía que los shamanes no celebraban esta época –repitió el castaño, mirándolo con una sonrisa algo triste.

- ¿Época? –el espíritu del herrero parpadeó confundido, sin entender muy bien a que se refería.

Manta se llevó una mano a la cabeza, dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

- Tú nunca llegaste a celebrar Navidad ¿verdad? –Moske negó con un gesto- Uhm... y tu siempre estuviste en el otro mundo, por eso lo desconoces totalmente... –murmuró el chico de manera pensativa.

Moske lo miró expectante, curioso por saber de que hablaba, aunque se hacía una idea. Al parecer Manta se refería a lo que todos en Tokio estaban festejando en aquellos días, pues no le pasó desapercibido todos los adornos que había en la ciudad, así como el hecho de que las personas se comportaban extraño –más de lo común- y que iban de tienda en tienda comprando un montón de cosas.

- ¿Estas triste porque nadie de tus amigos celebra la... _natividad_?

- Es _Navidad_ –corrigió con una pequeña sonrisa el chico, pero aquella alegría no le duró mucho- Algo así... ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que tengo amigos en estas fechas y que no vivo con mis padres, pensé que nos divertiríamos mucho celebrando y esas cosas pero... al parecer nadie lo festeja.

- A lo mejor porque es una fiesta de otra religión –Moske acaba de recordar que había leído algo sobre eso en uno de los tantos libros del chico Oyamada, por lo que, tal vez, ya comprendía un poco el como se sentía su joven compañero- Recuerda que el joven Yoh y los demás fueron criados del método antiguo, respetando las creencias de los Shamanes.

- Lo sé... –murmuró, suspirando por enésima vez- Sólo... bueno, no me esperaba una fiesta como la que siempre realizaban mis padres, pero al menos si una pequeña reunión, algo cálido y entre amigos, no nada de nada.

El espíritu lo escuchó con atención, reafirmando su creencia de que Manta era mucho más tierno que los demás y un chico que se preocupaba mucho por los amigos, pero...

- ¿No se supone que conoces al joven Yoh y a los demás desde hace años? Entonces... ¿Cómo apenas ahora descubres que no festejan esta fecha?

Manta sonrió algo apenado.

- Por que los años anteriores no estuve con ellos, desde principios de Diciembre estaba con mis padres, además de que Horo-Horo se iba a Hokkaido con su hermana, Ren a China y Anna insistía en ir a Izumo, pero yo pensaba que era para celebrar Navidad y no para entrenamientos especiales –suspiró- Creo que he quedado como un tonto.

- ¿Pasó algo?

- Si... en la mañana pregunte como celebraban estas fiestas y todos me dijeron que no hacían nada en especial, Anna resaltando que solamente era un festejo más producto de la comercialización extranjera.

Eh ahí la razón por la que su pequeño amigo se encontraba tan triste, supuso Moske, siempre era muy listo, pero en cosas de Shamanes aún era un principiante y, habiendo querido hacer algo por sus amigos, solo descubrió que aún le faltaba mucho por conocer de aquel extraño mundo que era el de los mediums.

Moske sonrió un poco, acercándose a Manta y mirándolo como si de su hijo o hermano pequeño se tratase, logrando ganarse la atención y curiosidad del mismo.

- ¿Y por qué no les enseñas que estas fechas no se trata solamente de un simple festejo más o comprar regalos? Estoy seguro que tú tenías intención de pasarla bien con ellos ¿verdad?

Un brillo de determinación se posó en la mirada castaña y Moske supo que Manta había logrado recuperar su ánimo de siempre. El pequeño se levantó y gritándole gracias salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo, tal vez con intensiones de darles alguna sorpresa a sus amigos.

Viéndose solo, el mejor amigo de cierto Samurai decidió vagar por la ciudad para conocer un poco más sobre aquella tradición de la_Navidad_.

A las horas, entendió muy bien porque la joven Itako había soltado aquel comentario, pues parecía que aquellas fechas solo eran para regalar cosas y nada más. Se volvió a preguntar que tendría planeado su joven amigo. Regresó a la Pensión y lo que vio ahí le sorprendió mucho.

La casa no estaba arreglada, pero no hacía falta, pues todos se encontraban en la salita, al parecer disfrutando de un gran banquete –por las caras de la joven Tamao, Ryu y el mismo Manta dedujo que ellos tenían que ver con eso-, escuchando cantar a dúo a Yoh y a Ren, o más bien, a Yoh intentando que Ren cantara mientras este le aventaba un cojín a Horo-Horo para que dejara de reír.

Moske se quedó viendo todo desde el techo de la entrada, alegrándose de haber podido ayudar un poco a Manta a encontrar aquella alegría que buscaba en esas fechas.

Amidamaru notó a su amigo y le hizo un gesto para que se uniera al festejo, cosa que no dudo hacer el herrero.

Tal vez no fuera la navidad soñada o esas que pasaban en las películas que daban en aquellas fechas, pero, al menos, se notaba la calidez de una gran amistad.

Pero eso sí, Manta ya estaba planeando algo para el próximo año, tal vez sería difícil implantarles aquella tradición, pero al menos lograría que no la consideraran un festejo más, sino solamente una razón para estar más unidos.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia.**

**Palabras: **1,358.**  
**


End file.
